


And the scars along on your cheeks

by historyofbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Small Drabble, i guess, so i'm just moving it over from tumblr, this is the ending i envisioned at the beginning of the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofbellarke/pseuds/historyofbellarke
Summary: The anomaly was collapsing. Their family was safe. All Clarke needed was to make sure that Bellamy was too.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	And the scars along on your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I envisioned for the last scene of the series. It's just a small drabble I wrote when I was drunk. 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who knows the song the title is from.

Clarke and Bellamy were the only two people left after their family had already gone through the anomaly. They were safe, for now. But the anomaly was falling apart and threatening to take all the planets, and their inhabitants, with it. Someone needed to stay behind and manually close the anomaly.

Clarke volunteered because she was Clarke. She knew it would always come down to this. One last lever.

One last pull to finally save her people.

_What was it that Murphy had said?_ _“What? Like it was even a question.”_

Bellamy was frozen in place.

“Bellamy. Go. I’ll be ok. Go take care of our family.” 

Clarke pleaded with him to see reason, but Bellamy refused to move.

“No. I can’t leave you. Not again. I’ve lost you twice. I can’t - I **won’t** do it again. Clarke, I can’t live without you. I never could.” 

“Bellamy, please don’t do this. Go! You deserve to be happy!”

Clarke was begging. He had found happiness without her once before, he could do it again. She was sure of it. 

She didn’t realize she had said that out loud. 

“YOU are my happiness!” Bellamy all but shouted. “You always have been. I can’t... I can’t do this without you. Not again. I won’t. So if you’re staying here, then so am I. We’re staying together.”

“Bell...”

Bellamy gently grabbed her face and kissed her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he says that word one more time. The one that has always meant _I love you. I’m here. You’re not alone._

“Together.”

“Together,” Clarke echoed. 

With both hands on the lever, they pulled it - shutting the anomaly once and for all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still hold on to this ending. Maybe if there's interest, I'll expand it.
> 
> Song is [ Forever Yours - Grayscale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6cJoCzNX-s)
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](historyofbellarke.tumblr.com)


End file.
